devfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wikimarks
oldid=23408}} Archive 1 Stop working? it stops working and loads like no end since few days ago. Can somebody fix it? Thank you (talk) 08:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's because the old script relied on verbatim which has been globally disabled in the past week or so. The script will likely need an overhaul to get it working again and the original author has been inactive for months, if not years. :I've been meaning to have a look at reworking it for a while, but it might be a few weeks before I get a chance to fix it unfortunately. ::Your efforts are greatly appreciated. I'm finding Wikia downright unusable without all my Wikimarks shortcuts. xD —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 18:53, 27 Nov 2015 ］ :::And it's working again :) There's a few small changes when migrating to the new version but it should be pretty easy to update :::Also, the new documentation is a little lacking compared to what Pecoes wrote. If anyone needs any clarification or sees room for improvement feel free to post here or edit it :) :::I've added a notice to the original script as well, for anyone who has it installed. Migrating I have a rather large set of Wikimarks in the old format (301 lines). I was able to speed the process of converting to the new format with the following regular expression. Use the find and replace feature of a text editor that can find using a regular expression, such as TextMate on a Mac or notepad++ on Windows. * Find: ' ^(\*\*?\*?) (^=*)= (.*)$' * Replace: ' $1 $2' It doesn't solve every problem (and could probably be improved and automated more), but it will quickly build mediawiki markup from the old Wikimarks format. You still need to go through and make corrections/updates to the links, but at least you don't have to rewrite the syntax manually for each one. —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 01:43, 30 Nov 2015 ］ :Most of the old syntax is supported. If you find instances where it's not, let me know and I'll endeavour to fix it. :: Oh really? Maybe it was just something I had that was breaking everything... I probably should have just gone to bed and not tried while I was tired. I'm all updated now, so I suppose it doesn't matter. Thanks for the update, by the way! I don't know what I would do without Wikimarks on Wikia :D —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 18:49, 30 Nov 2015 ］ Menus will not close Some of the first level menus will not close when I move my mouse away from them and the only way I have found to fix it is to reload the page, and then it happens again a bit latter. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 02:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The menu will stay open even if I go to another menu or tab. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 05:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::What browser are you using? ::Also, could you provide a screenshot, just so I know exactly what I'm looking for? And, if you know how, check to see if there's any errors in your JS console. Most of this is built in jQuery, which rarely throws errors, but there might be something in there to provide a clue. ::: This was a problem in the previous version too (I saw pecoes acknowledge it …somewhere… a while back, but can't find it now). It seems to happen much more often now though. Here's a short screencast of the problem in action: http://cl.ly/dwkk . No useful errors in console. It's fairly easy to cause by throwing the cursor across the Wikimarks menu and stopping on another top-level menu (see second half of screencast). When you go back, the Wikimarks menu will be stuck. Same thing sometimes happens if your cursor is over a wikimarks menu when it finishes loading: the menu activates once it's loaded and will not go away. I'm seeing it on Safari 9.0.1, Firefox 42.0, Chromium 46.0, all on OS X 10.11.1. —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 19:36, 30 Nov 2015 ］ ::::I wasn't able to reproduce it, but I cleaned up the CSS to hopefully eradicate any odd behaviour and explicitly hide the level 3 submenus when the parent link/list item loses 'focus'. Hopefully it's done the trick. If not, could you check to see if there's a CSS rule causing it to stay open (inline CSS/class not being removed correctly)? ::::Either way, thanks for the amazing bug report - I've never had anyone provide a video before! ::::: Thanks! It seems to be fixed now (for me at least). I'll report back if it comes up again, but I haven't been able to make it happen since the change. —［ [[:User:Iynque|'iynque']] ］［ Talk | Contributions | 23:50, 30 Nov 2015 ］ :::::: Sorry about the late reply, I was never notified of your reply's. The porblem has seem to go away for me so I don't think I can create a screenshot of it. I am using Firefox on Windows 10. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 23:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Upon reading the reply's above me I found that Iynque's video (http://cl.ly/dwkk) perfectly shows the problem that I am having. -- Sophie✪ Profile Talk/Message Wall 23:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Links not showing up. I cannot get links to display. No matter what I do it just says wikimarks and the tab remains blank. I have tryed Firefox and chrome with the same result. Here is an image: I cannot get the default template to work let alone my own code working. What am I doing wrong? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140910014640/spongebob/images/7/7a/WolfWink_L.gif [[User:Auron~Guardian|'Auron']] [[User:Auron~Guardian|''May the odds be ever in your favor!]] http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150516230326/spongebob/images/d/d9/Ammy.gif 16:18,10/11/2015 :It was to do with the ~ in your username, but should be fixed now :) Interferance with ExtendedNavigation I have noticed on wikis who have the Extended navigation plugin enabled the menus seem displaced this makes it impossible to click an item before it dissapears. I have attached two screenshots showing the error and have made a video demonstrating the "dissapearing". --Auron http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20150516230326/spongebob/images/d/d9/Ammy.gif 16:18,10/11/2015 (UTC) Clip9.jpg Clip8.jpg ::I am having the same problem, you cant click on the extended menu because of the gap... - RenzXVI �� Talk [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ➳ '''In the knee!'] - 08:55, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :::It's caused by extensive use of !important within ExtendedNavigation which is never a good idea for maintainability and it can easily cause side effects when used incorrectly and without due care and attention (as has happened here). :::Either way it's now fixed. Temporary fix for the gap I tried fixing that gap that prevented you from jumping onto the submenu with some CSS and I was successful, it doesn't look too good but it's a working fix. I just hope someone else can figure out a better fix. :) .WikiHeader > nav .subnav-3 li { padding-left: 30px; padding-right: 30px; margin: 0px; } - RenzXVI �� Talk [http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ➳ In the knee!] - 10:35, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the help, but luckily the fix was much simpler :) Anchor Is there a workaround to add an element with a specific id? I'd like to add an anchor for PortableCSSPad, I think it just need to be something with id="PortableCSSPad-wikialoader-link". I'd like to do that because sometimes PortableCSSPad fails to load, so having another "anchor" would be handy. Inserting HTML in Wikimarks breaks it, so I just wanted to know if there was another workaround, but it's fine even if there isn't. leviathan_89 18:14, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :In truth I haven't got around to making it extensible quite yet. I was thinking of something like extending wikitext to be something like id=example -> Click here and then fire an event when wikimarks have finished loading. :In terms of interacting with it via code, it would look something like: mw.hook('wikimarks.loaded').add(function ($wikimarks) { $wikimarks.find('#example').on('click', function () { console.log('link clicked'); }); }); :Is that something you would be able to work with? ::I don't understand, does the syntax id=example already work? leviathan_89 22:28, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Links not showing up? I tried to use different import methods, but the links still are not showing up. The element in the Wikimarks tab is missing. yhynerson1talk 13:09, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :You need to configure it here on Dev Wiki, e.g. w:c:dev:Special:MyPage/Wikimarks. Alternatively, you can click the wikimarks logo in the navigation. ::So I can't use different links on different Wikis? yhynerson1talk 04:08, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Remove the "breaking changes" box It has been almost 10 months since the new version is out. KurwaAnticstalk 02:32, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Discussions How do I create a local link to Discussions? leviathan_89 19:28, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :Turns out Wikimarks/Syntax is a little misleading, as I only whitelisted certain relative URLs. I've now added discussions to it, so you can use Discussions and longer variants (when it goes through review). Border not added to level 4 menus in some browsers The line border = $this.parent('ul').css('border'); returns an empty string in Firefox and IE (perhaps everything but Chromium-based browsers?), causing the level 4 menus to be borderless. According to the jQuery docs, .css() isn't reliable for getting shorthand properties. ExtendedNavigation deals with this by getting border-left-color, then setting border-color (of course, that only handles the colour). Perhaps something similar could be done here too? - OneTwoThreeFall talk 11:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :I think that replacing said line with border = $this.parent('ul').css('borderRightWidth', 'borderBottomWidth', 'borderLeftWidth'); as advised by the jQuery docs would fix the problem. I could be wrong though. -- 18:15, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the bug report - now that I think back I don't think I ever tested it outside Chrome and just relied on jQuery behaving the same everywhere. ::As I'm setting the entire border property (size, colour and width), I opted to get all 3 from the left border as you suggested and rebuilt it afterwards. It's not ideal, but unless anyone has heavily modified the wikinav it should hold up. If someone has, then I normally find Wikimarks has far more issues than just a missing border. New navigation design Although it's still a beta test, can someone already start to make wikimarks compatible with the new design? I would personally just add the wikimarks icon before the first tab. leviathan_89 14:33, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :There's probably a number of compatibility problems to deal with, but I won't know until I start digging into it. As for placement, I wondered about making it the first tab and removing the explore tab which replaced the on the wiki tab. ::A new version has been released that is compatible with the new nav. There's a small issue to do with the alignment of the level 4 navigation menus that's on my to-fix list, but it shouldn't cause any issues other than it being inconsistent. Broken Script seems to be broken atm. leviathan_89 05:30, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed in diff=53863}}. Awaiting review before it goes live. Explore menu Can we have an option for Wikimarks not replacing the explore menu? I understand in order in that case it might run out of space, but if then the wikimarks tab would be a simple icon (like a star), then it should be a problem, shouldn't it? Something like "mode = icon/tab", where "tab" is the default and current behavior while "icon" will just add an icon without replacing any tab. leviathan_89 19:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :It possible, but is there something there you cannot replicate with your wikimarks? ::I guess not, I just wanted to see the default menu too. This of course is not really an issue, so it's not a priority. leviathan_89 20:02, May 14, 2017 (UTC) New update With the recent new header update, wikimarks stopped loading. leviathan_89 20:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :This is now fixed. Broken level 2 menu Now I see that if you use less level 2 menus than level 1 menus and it the menu number hover is larger than the level 2 menu item amount specified, it will cause broken level-2 menu. Like what I viewed on Fandom Design System website too. I'll give you a proof in a pic in case you don't really understand with the text i give. Can cause wikimarks unsuable too in some rare cases. I can rarely reach the contents of the 3rd level 1 item in the menu fandom.com international wikis As you can see here, using Wikimarks links like the first & second links you see here does not retain the /de interlanguage code. Rather than bringing up https://animalcrossing.fandom.com/de/d/f, it instead brings up https://animalcrossing.fandom.com/d/f, the English Discussions, despite hitting the link from the German Wiki. I assume that this is simply how relative URLs work, /whatever naturally only fills in the domain URL & does not naturally bring in parts of the URL path, but since international Wikis are going to start using this standard more frequently & since you want to be able to use such links universally, could the script be altered to account for international Wikis? Or is there some other, better way of linking that I just don’t know about? : It should for such wikis! - OneTwoThreeFall talk 16:40, November 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Excellent, thanks very much! Mobile Desktop Version This doesn’t seem to be working in the desktop version in my iPhone. Am I doing something wrong? 19:23, June 9, 2019 (UTC)